If it's Love
by Twilight Princess108
Summary: Love is in the air at the Palm Woods, James is dating Jo, Kendall likes a girl named Aubrey Mason, but so does Carlos while Logan likes Kendall's sister Julie who has no clue that Logan likes her.


_Title:_ If it's Love

_Summary: _Love is in the air at the Palm Woods,James is dating Jo, Kendall likes a girl named Aubrey Mason, but so does Carlos while Logan likes Kendall's sister Julie who has no clue that Logan likes her.

_Chapter one: Logan =? _

Kendall looked over at his sister Julie whom his friend Logan was flirting with and it looked like Logan didn't care who saw him flirt with her while Julie was being oblivious staring off into space, Kendall just shook his head and went to find James or Carlos. He found James kissing his girlfriend Jo, Kendall sighed he seriously needed to find a girlfriend, just then he saw a beautiful girl she had brown hair that just passed her shoulders and she had green eyes.

What Kendall didn't see was that Carlos was staring at her too, but instead of just standing there he was walking up to the girl to talk to her.

"Hi I'm Carlos Garcia." Said Carlos to the girl, and she smiled sweetly at him

"Hi I'm Aubrey Mason." She said and Carlos smiled at her

"Are you new here?" asked Carlos, but before Aubrey could answer Kendall walked over and started arguing with Carlos, and Aubrey stood there with a confused look on her face as far as she could the tall, blonde, and hot guy was mad at Carlos because Carlos took something of his. Julie saw the whole thing from across the pool.

"James I'll be right back" Julie said to Logan and Logan scratched his head and looked up at the sky while trying figure what math logic made him James. Julie walked over to where her brother and Carlos were yelling at each other and asked the poor girl who somehow got caught in the middle of the argument.

"Hey are they bothering you?" Julie asked Aubrey while gesturing between Kendall and Carlos, Aubrey scrunched up her face in confusion.

"What? I can't hear you!" Aubrey said trying to figure out what she said and that was when Julie walked in between the bickering boys.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Julie because she had enough of her brother and Carlos yelling.

"Thank You, I'm Aubrey." Said Aubrey glad that she could now hear herself think

"No Problem, I'm Julie and that tall, blonde, IDIOT is my brother Kendall." Said Julie glaring at Kendall as she called him an idiot when James and Jo walked over and looked at Carlos who looked like he wanted to hit Kendall

"What is going on and why does Carlos look like he wants to hit Kendall?" asked James looking between his two best friends. Which was when Logan walked over to Julie "I'm not James, I'm Logan!" Logan said to Julie who looked confused because she knew the difference between James and Logan, one was taller than the other and she had a crush on Logan not James "Shut Up Kendall! Wait No I am yelling at Kendall" said Julie.

Julie turns around and Logan is behind her and she said "Wait where did you come from?"

"Well I was talking to you but you got up and said James I will be right back, but you never came back." Logan said to Julie

"Sorry Carlos I didn't know you were talking to me." Julie said to Logan

"But I thought you were Carlos." Aubrey said to Carlos

"Last time I checked I was Carlos." Carlos said to Aubrey

"I am not Kendall, James, or Carlos I AM LOGAN!" Logan yelled up at the sky

Aubrey responds to Logan's yell "okay….. Hi I'm Logan"

"No that's my name" Logan replied

"Did I ever say that was my name I don't even know who you are" Aubrey replied

Kendall, James, and Carlos are just watching Logan scream at the sky

Julie comes back from her room and has a grape Tootsie pop in her hand "hey what are you guys doing?" Julie asked the guys and Kendall shushed Julie.

Now James, Kendall, Carlos, and Julie are watching Logan yell at Aubrey

"I'm your brother's best friend!" Logan shouted

"When did I get a brother?" Aubrey said in confusion

"JULIE! Your brother is KENDALL" yelled Logan

"First of all my name is Aubrey, I know some named Julie and second of all, who is Kendall?" Aubrey said

"Do you remember Carlos?" Logan said

"Yeah he's that Really Hot Latino guy." Aubrey said with lots of enthusiasm

Carlos taunts Kendall by saying "HA! Dude I am hotter than you in your face Kendall!"

James was about to push Carlos in the pool to cool him off

"Oh my gosh your on fire!" Julie yelled at Carlos thinking that he was actually on fire

Julie pushed Carlos into the pool

Aubrey grabs Logan's arm before he ends up in the pool also

Logan looks at Aubrey and notices it wasn't Julie

Kendall, James, and Julie whistle and walk into the lobby where they saw Kelly

"Hey Kelly what are you doing here Gustavo said today was our day off?" asked James and Kendall in unison

"I am not here for you guys I am here for Aubrey." Kelly explained to James and Kendall

Aubrey walks into the lobby

"Hi Aubrey" Julie said

"Hey Jewels what's up?" replied Aubrey

"Nothing just watching Logan and you and your so very interesting conversation" replied Julie

"Aubrey we have to go" said Kelly

"Okay bye jewels" Aubrey said

"Bye Aubrey" Julie replied

Carlos just got out of the pool and he is dripping wet

"Boys get up were going to the studio, and Carlos go change" said Kelly

Carlos changes into a black and white plaid shirt, jeans and shoes

James, Kendall, Logan, Kelly, and Aubrey are waiting in the limo for Carlos when they hear Aubrey "I stop to catch my breath and I and stop to catch your eye there is no need to guess you've been on my mind" Aubrey sings perfectly smiling like everything is perfect.

James taps Kendall "hey she can sing" James says to Kendall

Logan sitting in silence while texting Julie

"Dude what's with you? Are you mad because Julie is ignoring you when you were trying to 'talk' to her" James says to Logan

Logan does not respond he is too busy starring at his phone while Kendall is staring at Aubrey

"Dude what are you doing you know it's not nice to stare at girls" James said

Aubrey is fiddling with her heart necklace

Aubrey looks up from her necklace "what dude why are staring at me is there something on my face?" Aubrey said as she took out a mirror and looked at her face and then smiled and put it away.

Carlos enters the limo and the only seat is next to Aubrey and Carlos is grinning.

The Limo driver shuts the door and they go to see Gustavo.

Gustavo introduces Aubrey to Big Time Rush because Aubrey is Gustavo new artist

BTR sings the song count on you with Aubrey and return to palm woods.


End file.
